Chop Suey
by mairwenarkwrightchamberlain
Summary: Loki has a prize in Mairwen.
1. Chapter 1

Login | Sign Up **FanFiction** | unleash your imagination

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Story

MoviesAvengers

Follow/Fav **Monster**

By: Upir

Lyanne Brooks was never normal, but when an experiment goes awry her world is shattered - at least until Fury shows up with a very tempting offer. Join the Avengers. But what she doesn't know is that her first mission will also be her most conflicting, and the battle she faces could be overwhelming. LokixOC, accurate characters, no Sue, T for Language and Mild Sensuality, COMPLETE

Rated: Fiction T - English - Romance/Adventure - Loki, OC - Chapters: 29 - Words: 30,982 - Reviews: 21 - Favs: 49 - Follows: 34 - Updated: Jul 19, 2012 - Published: Jun 6, 2012 - Status: Complete - id: 8189374

1\. What is happening? 2. I suggest you take it 3. To SHIELD 4. The Circle of Chairs 5. A Request, or an Order 6. Welcome to the Avengers 7. Loki Meets Lyanne 8. Night Watch 9. Can't Blame a Guy for Trying 10. Confrontation 11. But Why Me? 12. Thor's Request, Another Burden 13. Damn 14. Don't Make Me Regret It 15. Hard to Trust 16. A Quiet Dinner 17. Sirens and Forest Fire 18. Asgard Taken 19. Battle with the Enchantress 20. All I've Got 21. Lyanne Wakes 22. Bath 23. Absolute Power 24. I Would Change Nothing 25. Back to Earth 26. Last Battle, Loki's Reveal 27. Whatever Will Be, Will Be 28. Author's Note and Thanks 29. UPDATE Next

Lyanne looked at her hands. Or, rather, what had formerly been her hands. Now, her normally thin, gentle fingers had been replaced with monstrous versions of themselves - they were longer, crueler, and tipped with savage claws. She went to clutch her mouth in horror but found it had extended into a snout filled with long, sharp teeth. Her scream came out as a howl and she collapsed onto the ground, her long purple hair flowing down and shielding her face from the sun streaming in through the window.

 _What is happening to me?_

1\. What is happening? 2. I suggest you take it 3. To SHIELD 4. The Circle of Chairs 5. A Request, or an Order 6. Welcome to the Avengers 7. Loki Meets Lyanne 8. Night Watch 9. Can't Blame a Guy for Trying 10. Confrontation 11. But Why Me? 12. Thor's Request, Another Burden 13. Damn 14. Don't Make Me Regret It 15. Hard to Trust 16. A Quiet Dinner 17. Sirens and Forest Fire 18. Asgard Taken 19. Battle with the Enchantress 20. All I've Got 21. Lyanne Wakes 22. Bath 23. Absolute Power 24. I Would Change Nothing 25. Back to Earth 26. Last Battle, Loki's Reveal 27. Whatever Will Be, Will Be 28. Author's Note and Thanks 29. UPDATE Next

Post Review As

Actions

Share

Follow/Favorite

Help . Privacy . Terms of Service . Top


	2. Chapter 2

**FanFiction**

Just In

Community

Forum

More

 **Monster** by Upir

* * *

Movies » Avengers Rated: T, English, Romance & Adventure, Loki, OC, Words: 30k+, Favs: 49, Follows: 34, Published: Jun 6, 2012 Updated: Jul 19, 2012

* * *

21Chapter 2: I suggest you take it 

Nick Fury sat in a large, soft chair at the head of the table. The table was cold and dark, and hard as his face. His one good eye peered up at the girl sitting across from him. She was young; it was painfully obvious. The meek, slouching posture, nervous leg twitching - she was very far from her comfort zone. Fury sighed and ran his dark fingers across his sweaty brow. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation - she had potential, of that he was certain. But how much potential? Would it be enough to overshadow the prospect of her being a very large liability as of this moment? He studied her more, furrowing his brow and gritting his teeth. She raised her eyebrows but said nothing. Fury finally broke the silence.

"Lyanne Brooks."

She merely continued to stare back at him, head lowered, expectant. He continued.

"You've made quite a name for yourself," Fury said evenly, but Lyanne could hear the tenseness in his voice. He picked up a clean, freshly printed file with her name on it, and several photographs. Most were of her as human, rather plain-looking with her long dark hair and deep brown eyes. The others, well - the others she still wasn't sure about.

"I didn't mean to hurt anybody," she said pleadingly.

"No, but you did."

She sighed and looked down at her fingers again. When would the claws reappear? Who would she hurt this time? Would she ever learn to control it?

"I can understand how you're feeling right now," he said.

She looked up and made eye contact, a somewhat disbelieving expression on her face.

"Oh, I do," he countered. "You're not the only one's who's left a trail of destruction behind them. Most of the things you went through weren't even all that noticeable. Broken home, several petty crimes, a couple of fistfights. Nothing that would really show up on anyone's radar, though. Until recently, that is. You have no idea the amount of attention you have suddenly attracted to yourself - and not very good attention, either."

She suddenly began to cry. It was soft and quiet, but Fury reacted as though she had screamed across the table at him. Fury having seen her transformation into a beast firsthand and hardly reacting was strange enough, but seeing him awkwardly and angrily shoving a box of tissues in her direction was unreal. She took one and smeared it across her cheeks so hard it burned. She hated appearing weak. But she would do anything at this point not to experience what she felt they had in store for her.

"I think you've got some issues you need to work on. But I also think that you're capable of doing so. You've caused enough property damage to keep a hundred tradesmen in business for a year - I'd like to see you channel that into something more _con_ structive, not _de_ structive."

She nodded. Anything they wanted her to comply to, within reason, she would. Whatever they asked. Prison, menial labor, office work, whatever they needed. She had told him that, begging for him to let her go, but her captors had kept their silence until now. She hadn't been mistreated in the slightest - regular food, water, some books, TV - they only restricted her from leaving the cell in which they had placed her, which still wasn't bad. She had a queen-sized bed with warm sheets and several thick pillows. Lyanne couldn't remember ever having slept better in her life. But she knew that this wasn't merely a social call - she had caused millions of dollars in damages, not to mention scared the residents of her last town half to death. She half-smiled as a show of good faith.

 _Whatever will be, will be,_ she reminded herself. When things got terrible or out-of-hand for her, when things looked at their worst and the smallest ray of sunshine was seemingly millions of miles beyond her reach, she merely reminded herself that no matter what, she would continue. No matter what tortures or horrors came her way, she would remain with her feet planted on the ground, weathering the storm of pain and misfortune that always seemed to follow her around.

"I'd like to make you an offer, Miss Brooks. And I sincerely suggest you take it."

* * *

« Prev Ch 2 of 29 Next »

Review

Jump: Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Chapter 26 Chapter 27 Chapter 28 Chapter 29

* * *

Share: Email . Facebook . Twitter

* * *

Story:

Follow Favorite

Author:

Follow Favorite

* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light

Font: Small . Medium . Large . XL

* * *

Desktop/Tablet Mode . Blog . Twitter . Help . Sign Up


	3. Chapter 3

**FanFiction**

Just In

Community

Forum

More

 **Monster** by Upir

* * *

Movies » Avengers Rated: T, English, Romance & Adventure, Loki, OC, Words: 30k+, Favs: 50, Follows: 34, Published: Jun 6, 2012 Updated: Jul 19, 2012

* * *

21Chapter 3: To SHIELD 

Tony picked up his phone and glanced quickly at the picture on the screen. Fury. He opened it and put on his best smile, if only to benefit himself.

"What's up, Cyclops? You need me to save Earth again? Damsel in distress? Some coffee?"

"No, Stark. I've got a much bigger problem than caffeine withdrawal. I've got someone down here I think you'd be very interested to meet."

Tony's curiosity was piqued.

"Don't play with me here. Who is it?"

"Oh, you don't know her. Not yet. But I think you definitely want to see her."

"When?"

"Now is good."

Suddenly the door to his workshop opened up and a gorgeous redhead with a wicked smile walked in. Ordinarily this sight would be welcome - but Tony knew who this woman was, and why she was here.

"Mr. Stark? Come with me please."

Tony hung up the phone, sighed, and followed Agent Romanoff onto the roof and into the helicopter where Agent Barton waited patiently at the controls. Tony knew they'd be flying to SHIELD headquarters, but what he didn't know until he was aboard was that he was not the first passenger to be picked up.

Bruce Banner nodded at him nervously from a seat in the corner. Steve Rogers, noble as ever, sat properly buckled in a seat next to the window, calmly sipping some water. Almost the entire team in one small aircraft; only one person was missing.

"Where's Schwarzenhammer? Not quite a team if you're missing a god."

"He's unreachable in Asgard at the moment. Something about how he can't get a cell signal there?" Widow replied with smirk.

"How's his shithead brother?"

"Unknown."

There was a brief silence as they all recollected the events of only two months before. Thor's adopted brother Loki inviting catastrophe to New York City and the world, his defeat and capture, the unknown outcome of his trial in Asgard. Everyone was concerned; no communications for two months was not a good sign. Tony hoped that maybe they just couldn't expend the time or energy. Maybe the trial ended badly. Maybe things were so good in Asgard now that Thor had forgotten about Earth.

 _I wish,_ thought Tony. _If only._

* * *

« First « Prev Ch 3 of 29 Next »

Review

Jump: Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Chapter 26 Chapter 27 Chapter 28 Chapter 29

* * *

Share: Email . Facebook . Twitter

* * *

Story:

Follow Favorite

Author:

Follow Favorite

* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light

Font: Small . Medium . Large . XL

* * *

Desktop/Tablet Mode . Blog . Twitter . Help . Sign Up


End file.
